


Day 104

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [104]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yes, Sherlock is in full 'on-a-case-while-being-a-jerk' mode, probably because John had been in Dublin the day before; this probably explains the chosen attire(or non-attire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 104

Doorbell rings...again...

"SHUT UP!"

"D’you just carry on talking when I’m away?"

"I don’t know. How often are you away? Now, show me the car that backfired."

"It’s there."

"That’s the one that made the noise, yes?"

"Yeah. And if you’re thinking gunshot, there wasn’t one. He wasn’t shot; he was killed by a single blow to the back of the head from a blunt instrument which then magically disappeared along with the killer. That’s gotta be an eight at least."

"You’ve got two more minutes, then I want to know more about the driver."

"Oh, forget him. He’s an idiot. Why else would he think himself a suspect?"

"I think he’s a suspect!"

Then you're a bigger idiot than he is.

"Pass me over."

"All right, but there’s a Mute button and I will use it."

Heyyyyy...John!

"Up a bit! I’m not talking from down ’ere!"

"Okay, just take it, take it."

"Having driven to an isolated location and successfully committed a crime without a single witness, why would he then call the police and consult a detective? Fair play?"

"He’s trying to be clever. It’s over-confidence."

Seriously? This guy makes me miss Lestrade...

"Did you see him? Morbidly obese, the undisguised halitosis of a single man living on his own, the right sleeve of an internet porn addict and the breathing pattern of an untreated heart condition. Low self-esteem, tiny IQ and a limited life expectancy – and you think he’s an audacious criminal mathhtermind?!"

"Don’t worry – this is just stupid."

"What did you say? Heart - what?"

"Go to the stream."

"What's in the stream?"

"Go and see."

"Sherlock! You weren't answering your door!"

"His room’s through the back. Get him some clothes."

What the fuck? Mycroft...I'm gonna kill him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry, Mr. Holmes, you're coming with us."

"Sherlock! What's going on? What's happening?"

"I’ve lost him. I don’t know what..."

"Dr. Watson? It's for you-"

"Okay, thanks."

"Uh, no, sir. The helicopter..."


End file.
